Serena meets Draco Malfoy!
by KittyKatKrazed
Summary: Usagi gets into a battle, and somehow ends up at hogwarts. She ends up in WHOES room? and as Who's boyfriend.r r
1. chapter one

Hey peeps.. This is a HP/SM crossover. Tell me how it is in a review, and if you don't review then you shall not get another chapter okies??? Well here it goes.  
  
Draco woke up with a start after the dream he had with sweat beading all over his body. He looked around the room and realized that no one was there, and fell back down on his bed. ~FlashBack~  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" came a voice from a beautiful princess. Draco turned around in time to see a lance go straight through her heart. " NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He ran back over to her side and held her close to him.  
  
A voice from behind him cackled. "Ha! Now you know what it is like to lose someone precious to you MALFOY! Hahahahahaha! Try to stop me next time. You shall never see her again!" a cloaked figure snarled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
" It was only a dream..Nothing of it was real." He whispered to himself.  
  
~~~ In another dimension ~~~  
  
"NO let me go you dirtbag!!! ACK!" Serena cries. A dark figure approaches from behind her and opens a dark portal. "NO, I don't want to go!"  
  
In a flash serena was thrown across dimensions into a weird room. She looked around frantically and saw someone. She got scared and backed away from the figure until she hit a wall.  
  
"What ARE you doing in my room?" came a loud voice, The voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Please r/r if you don't review then I shall not create any more and believe me this will get good. 


	2. Serena Gets Healed

Well since I only got two reviews... I guess that'll do. So now on with the story!  
  
~~~~Last time~~~~  
  
"What ARE you doing in my room?" came a loud voice, The voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~Now~~~~  
  
"um. I don't really kn-" she was cut of by his voice again. "Oh my God! What the hell happened to you Girl!!!" He was looking at her clothes. She was still in her sailor fuka. When she noticed she powered down and was wearing very little clothing, that was barely even covering her body.  
  
He saw her clothes, and they were all tattered and ripped in certain places. Her shoulders were slit open (the cloth was) and her school uniform was ripped and much-much shorter than it should have been.  
  
" Here, hold on a second." Draco said. He turned around and went to his dresser to get something for her to put on.  
  
The dresser was dark Oak brown, and the rest of his room was green, well xept for the bed. It was black. There was a bathroom to the left of the entrance, and every dark color imaginable was in there. But mostly greens, navy blues, and blacks.  
  
" Here, put these on." He said in a friendlier, more comforting tone.  
  
Serena looked like she was about to cry, but did as she was told. She was in so much pain that she could barely even move. -At least she would have if he didn't stop her first. "Turn around." He said. She did as she was told without question.  
  
He turned on a light and gasped at what he saw. After a second he turned back to his dresser and got out a smaller Dark forest green t-shirt and handed it to her. When he gave it to her, he saw what looked like to him, fear in her eyes. He said, "It's ok you don't have to be scared."  
  
She looked at him thankfully and turned around and started to change. He started to blush and turned to get some first aid from the bathroom.  
  
When he returned he saw her in the corner of the room, shaking again with the look of fear on her face. She was sweating bad, and here's the thing: he knew what was happening and needed to find out her name.  
  
He walked over to her only to have her flinch when he tapped her shoulder. When he tried to pull down her shirt (not like that you hentais) she didn't even move. She just shuddered.  
  
He saw a deep gash wound that was bleeding profusely and thanked the gods that he knew at least a little medical treatment. He asked her softly, " Do you think you could go sit on that bed over there for a minute?" When he got through saying that she tried to get up but fell back down wincing.  
  
She kept trying to get up, but it looked like her leg was broken. He shuddered. 'Its got to be Bad for her to not even be able to stand up' he thought to himself. He said, "Okay, you can stay there then. Can you please lie down for a second?" She complied and he did some treatment to the wounds he saw. He imagined that there were plenty more and told her that he would return in a matter of seconds.  
  
He left his room unbeknownst to her to get Professor Snape. When he returned Snape gasped, a bit loudly for both of their liking. She winced when she saw him and tried to back away farther than was possible.  
  
It was then that Draco noticed she was afraid of all males, he winced again. 'even me?'  
  
Draco went over to her and whispered to her, "Its ok, he is my..teacher." She didn't care, because as soon as he bent down, she grabbed onto his cloak and wouldn't let go. When Snape came over and tried to pry her off, she whimpered and held on tighter.  
  
Snape finally cracked and said, " Malfoy! I want to look at her myself, and if you don't let her go then I will be forced to punish you!" Draco had just about enough and said back, " Professor, I would if I could but I can't as you can see. She is holding me a bit too tightly.  
  
Not to mention the fact that from what I have seen, she is scared of any other male that comes near her, so why don't you just tell me what you want her to do and I will help."  
  
She barely nodded in agreement to that statement. He sighed, " Very well then. Lets get on with it. Please ask her to lie down and turn on her stomach." She whimpered. Draco told her, " Its okay, just sit down then so he can look at your stomach first then ok?" she nodded and complied. When Snape tried to get closer, she just about jumped back into his arms again.  
  
Draco softly said, " I am going to lift your shirt just a bit so he can see what we are dealing with okay?" she nodded and let him. When he did what they saw would scar them for the rest of their lives.  
  
" No wonder she didn't want to lay on her stomach" they both said at the same time. She had a large gash that made an X shape on her stomach. "That is going to need stitching." Said Snape.  
  
She whimpered at the thought and said softly, barely loud enough for either of them to hear, but Draco heard it loud and clear.  
  
"Draco, is there a full moon out tonight?" Serena asked. He looked at her wide-eyed; He didn't think she would talk, at least not for a very long time. Draco then said, " I believe so. Why do you ask?" She answered, " Could you please take me outside then?"  
  
Snape was going crazy, 'How dare they forget that I am in here' he thought. As if reading his mind Serena said, " I did not forget you were in here but I don't want you anywhere near me! GOT IT?!?!?" he just nodded his head like nothing even happened and started walking away.  
  
Draco picked her up without her wincing and took her outside. When they were both outside she started to take off her shirt, and he turned in embarrassment. But what he heard next scared him so much that he had to turn around again.  
  
He heard cracking noises and, what sounded to him like leaves crumbling back and forth.  
  
He saw her stomach. Where there was once a very large gash shaped like an X there was a tiny scar getting smaller and smaller by the second. He gasped and she started to cry. She put the shirt back on and started to get up. He was by her side in an instant. She slipped once, then again and finally made it up.  
  
When she stood up on her own, He stared into here eyes. They no longer held fear, but love? And kindness? For him? He looked at her confused until she put her arm around his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him lovingly wanting more but knowing nothing of what was to come, and pulled away, leaving him standing there in shock.Then he started to run and catch up with her. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk back to his room when someone stepped out of the shadows with a wand ready in hand....  
  
DUNDUNDUN... Any guesses who? what will happen to them both??? Read on and find out. Don't forget to R/R or nothing good will come of it.  
  
~~KittyKat~~ 


	3. Serenacompany?

All right people.. Come on if ya give me reviews then I promise I will make it better, and I would like to know what I should add.or take out.. Flames are xeptable and I would apriciate all I can get.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Sailor Moon, I only own this very own plot of mines. With that said.. On with the story.  
  
~~~~Last Time~~~~  
  
He grabbed her hand and they started to walk back to his room when someone stepped out of the shadows with a wand ready in hand....  
  
~~Now~~  
  
As soon as the figure came out of the shadows, Draco immidiately recognized the figure as Professor McGonagall.  
  
He didn't want her to see Serena but it was too late. The professor said a curse and it started toward her, but she managed to jump out of the way.  
  
Professor McGonagall said in a very serious tone, "Who are you and what are you doing here in this school?! You are not one of our students and I believe that if you don't leave right now, I will have to call the rest of the Professors here immediately!"  
  
Serena replied in a hushed voice, " That is none of your concern, and as for me being a student: You are correct. I am too high in status to be in your school. Draco here," she motioned towards him, " Was kind enough to help me out after I had gotten into a fight with someone."  
  
She then started again, " Professor McGonagall is it? O well then I am so. sorry Head mistress, but I will not leave as of yet. I have some..Business to attend to first, and if you would, I would appreciate if you Would call all of the Professors here because there needs to be a meeting."  
  
The way that was said; With the authority was not to be messed with, did as she was told. When Albus Dumbledore got there, an audible gasp was heard.  
  
" S, Se-Serenity-Hime, what brings you here?" Dumbledore gasps, as he kneels down. " Oh Albus, would you please quit with the formalities? I have had quite enough as it is tonight." She replied while sending a glare towards McGonagall.  
  
At this, He rose and eyebrow. She started again, " Albus, would it be okay if I were to stay here for a while?" Dumbledore stood there for a moment then replied, "Why of course Ser-Usagi. But may I ask what brings you here, and why you are in Draco's clothes?"  
  
She blushed and answered him, " Before I appeared here, I was attacked by a cloaked figure. When I arrived, he," Pointing to Draco, " Was nice enough to lend me some clothes because, well..Lets just say that mine weren't in the best of shape."  
  
Dumbledore had another questioning look in his eyes until he saw her moving uncomfortably. He started to say something but was cut of by Draco, " If you would allow it Professor Dumbledore, she could stay in my room-"  
  
Serena interrupted, " If it is ok, I would like to stay With Draco.I don't trust that many people as you can see, and he was the only one that helped me.so-" "Yes I understand, It is quite allright, but you will need to be sorted tomorrow.And as for you Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would take her to Diagon Alley to get her supplies?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
Draco nodded and they all set off back to their rooms.  
  
Well How was it??? Let me know please.okay? Please r/r so I may continue.  
  
~~KittyKat~~ 


	4. The MisteryRoom

Well hello Peeps, And I thank you sooooo much for the people that have helped me! It has been a GREAT help like I said before. And I NEED IDEAS PEEPS. Please let me know if this is better. Thanks to all the people that have read and reviewed.(As you will see and maybe have already seen, I will start changing to Japanese names For Serena=Usagi) thanks again  
  
Crystal-Winter I thank you  
  
MoonPhoenixChik Hi Samantha how yas doins?? Well please R/R  
  
O and another thank you to Silver Moon Goddess1 (sp?) thanks for your help So now on with the story  
  
~~~~Last time~~~~  
  
And as for you Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would take her to Diagon Alley to get her supplies?" Asked Dumbledore. Draco nodded and they all set off back to their rooms.  
  
~~~Now~~~  
  
After following Usagi through confusing corridors, that he never even knew existed, He lost her! 'Ugh, How could I have lost her already??? I don't even think she knows her way around the school yet, let alone find my room again.' (yes I know, sorry for the ooc ness)  
  
After a few more moments of searching, Draco found himself in a beautiful room, filled with White Roses, and Purple flowers of all sorts on vines climbing up the walls.  
  
The room itself had no specific coloring to it, but it was brighter than could ever be thought up by a person. Another words Bright Beautiful Colors of the world. (lol)  
  
When Draco stepped into the center of the room, and looked to the right of him, he found something out of place. There was a beautiful (enough with the Beautifuls right? Sorry about that) Portrait of a Girl/child/woman.. "No.Definitely a woman" he thought to himself out loud.  
  
"I am glad you think that Mr. Malfoy." came a silky voice from behind him. This is what made him stumble out of his revere.  
  
Yes Yes Yes I know it is short, but I have a lot of homework to do.So who do you think it is.I will give you three hints.1 It is not a teacher; 2 the person does not go to Hogwarts; and 3 you have those two to guess on lol.  
  
O well please r/r. This time I shall not write more unless I get 2 reviews PER Chapter.. ok well have fun. L0L  
  
~~KittyKat~~ 


	5. Getting Ready To Go

Well hello Peeps, And I thank you sooooo much for the people that have helped me! It has been a GREAT help like I said before. And I NEED IDEAS PEEPS. Please let me know if this is better. Thanks to all the people that have read and reviewed.(As you will see and maybe have already seen, I will start changing to Japanese names For Serena=Usagi)  
  
~~~~Last time~~~~  
  
"I am glad you think that Mr. Malfoy." came a silky voice from behind him. This is what made him stumble out of his revere.  
  
~~~Now~~~  
  
"Que-Queen Selenity, Hello...what are you doing here?" Draco squeaked. She just looked at him with amusement noticeable in her eyes. Then she answered back, " Oh, my dear, you have much to learn. The reason I am here my boy, is simple.Its you! I need you to do me a favor ok?"  
  
He stared at her in utter shock, and amazement, before he nodded. (A.N. sorry for not putting this in sooner) She was wearing a White gown, the one that she would wear in the Silver Millenium.  
  
" Yes Majesty" Draco said while bowing.  
  
She replied in a smooth yet (scary *looks around and dodges sharp objects* ok ok back to the story) stunning voice, " I would like you to take care of my daughter, as I believe you have already met her." She looks at him with an eyebrow raised up.  
  
He gasps; She nods and says, " Yes I do mean Usagi. Please take good care of her, because I don't want Voldie to get a hold of her." 'Just yet' she adds as an afterthought. He nods and starts to bow when she says quickly, " I must go now, before the others come!"  
  
Then she puts her hand on his shoulder, and he disappears.  
  
After a Few moments, he reappears in front of his dorm. He says the password and enters to find a sleeping Usagi changed into bunny pj's. (aaaawwww in't that cute??)  
  
As he walked over to her, he saw how peaceful she looked in her sleep. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he just grabbed a blanket and sat by the dresser to get some sleep.  
  
`~~Morning~~`  
  
Usagi woke up to see Draco laying by the dresser and walked over to him. She didn't notice however, that he was awake. When she bent down to cover him up so he wouldn't get cold, she didn't see his hand movement and almost jumped six feet into the air.  
  
When she calmed a bit, he pulled her down only to shock her back into fear again.  
  
He pulled her down onto his lap and said quietly, " Its ok, Usa. Its just me." She calmed just a little, and he was thankful for it. He doubted she knew what she was doing to him.  
  
When she was completely calm, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. She thought to herself ' Actually this is quite nice' and he was thinking the same thing until a knock came at the door.  
  
Draco practically scared her half to death by growling under his breath and saying, " Who the bloody hell would be coming to my door at this hour?!" He held menace in his eyes. (SCARY *again dodges sharp objects*)  
  
He opened the door to see none other than.  
  
O well please r/r. This time I shall not write more unless I get 2 reviews PER Chapter.. ok well have fun. L0L  
  
~~KittyKat~~  
  
(O come on do you think I am really that mean..well maybe I am but that's beside the point. Plus you will hate me for who it is.its so stupid..almost every story has it)  
  
He opened the door to see none other than Pansey Parkinson herself.what a snob.  
  
"Well hello Draco." She said in a sickly sweat voice. "Hello to you too now go away!" he yelled. She retaliated by saying, " Well I just thought you should know that a whole lot of people out here want to know why you have a girl," Looking over his shoulder she continued " In your dorm."  
  
He answered, " That is none of your business now get lost before I put a spell on you, you-" He got pulled back into the room and the door got slammed in her face.  
  
" I don't like that girl." Usagi stated. He answered, " Neither do I, she is such a pest, and thinks that she owns me! UGH I JUST WISH SHE WOULD LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!!"  
  
She coward back in a bit of fear, but then she saw him cool off a bit and started toward him again.  
  
" Well we'd better get going Usa." He stated. She nodded and went to the bathroom to change, while he was left in there to think about what just happened.  
  
Ok folks this is the end of that chapter. Please R/R and like before, please give me 2 reviews and I will continue.  
  
~~~~KittyKat~~~~ 


	6. Next chapter will be MUCH longerPromise

Gomen Gomen Gomen!!! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but this stupid computer of mine keeps crashin on me, and if you will wait for a few more days...Hours..then I shall update as soon as possible..And THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS..*wipes tears from eyes* 


	7. Getting Ready For School

Ok peeps, sorry for all the delay, but I was kinda kicked off the computer(grounded) for a while...Ehem.er um..I mean I wasn't allowed to get on cause of my grades.*shrinks back in fear*..(that didn't make since did it???) ANYWAYS back to the story.Oh yes and THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS..14! and I only asked for two each! Thanks..ok on with the story..  
  
~~~Last time~~~  
  
" Well we'd better get going Usa." He stated. She nodded and went to the bathroom to change, while he was left in there to think about what just happened.  
  
~~~Now~~~  
  
She walked out of the bathroom with a short, and I mean SHORT skirt. It was Baby Blue, and about eight inches above her knees. And she wore a Beautiful Silk white shirt that shined in certain lights.  
  
Draco turned around and his mouth was agape. She was about to walk out of the room, when Draco stopped her. He said, " What do you think you are wearing?!??? You know that there are creeps out there who will look at you like food! Go back in there and put something longer on." he thought for a moment, "Please." He finished.  
  
She nodded and went back in to change her skirt for jeans. "That's much better. Thank you." He said. She nodded again.(A.N. And before I forget, this is a Saturday and Sunday everyone would be coming back to school. Draco was just there because his father told him not to come back home that time: sorry.Beginning of the Year starts)  
  
When they left the room, they went to Dumbledore to see what year she would be in. He said she would be 4th year with him. (I am not going to follow the book, sorry for all of these interruptions *dodges all sharp objects. alright back to the story!)  
  
they skipped breakfast and Draco teliported them to the entrance of Diagon Alley. He tapped his wand on three different bricks, and there was an audible gasp herd. He looked to his side and smirked when he saw Usagi with wide-open eyes. But the smirk changed into a real smile when he remembered why she would do that.  
  
After a few moments of staring, she quickly followed Draco. When he got so far ahead that she could barely see him she yelled, " Dra-chan, Wait up, I can't see you anymore!" She started to panic.  
  
"Draco! Where are you?!?" She cried. After a few minutes she went over to the side of the alley and sat down. After about what seemed like a half an hour (only five min), three people saw her and walked up slowly.  
  
The brownish blackish haired kid tried talking to her first. He said, "Hi, I've never seen you here before, what's your name?" Usagi just backed away from him in fear.  
  
Next a red head came up and did the same thing. Usagi repeated her antics. Then the Brown-haired girl came up and Usagi didn't move. She said, " Hi my name's Hermione, This is Ron, and that is Harry, Harry Potter." She motioned to each one of them with her hand.  
  
When she said who the boys names were, Usagi backed away some more.  
  
She then said, " My name is-" she was interrupted by none other than Draco himself. He practically yelled, "Usagi! Where were you? I turn for one minute and your gone." He looks to who she's talking to and nods.  
  
He then said, " Oh I see. Well come on its time to go. Thank you Potter, Granger," He stopped for a moment before finishing, like he was trying to figure out what he should say. Then finished, " Wesley. But she has to go now!"  
  
She ran over to him and hugged him, Harshly. "You're not usually nice to them are you?" she asked. "Nope, not really. But, for some reason, I am today."  
  
~~~With Harry~~~  
  
" I wonder why he was being so nice to us." Ron said. " You Dolt, You don't get it do you?!" she says while smacking him upside the head. "He was being nice because of that girl you two scared off."  
  
Harry nodded. " Hey! That's not all true! She was scared of us; We didn't scare her!" Harry practically yelled. Then they all started walking toward Gringotts.(sp?)  
  
~~~Back with Draco~~~  
  
After about a half an hour walking around with Draco pointing out what everything was, they went to Gringotts.(I really think I spelled that wrong but I don't have the book so.)  
  
As soon as they walked in, every head inside turned in their direction. After about two minutes of staring, all their attention was back to what they were doing before.  
  
They both walked up to a desk where a grumpy looking Goblin was working. Usagi said, " I would like to make a withdraw from valt 0001 please." Again all action in the area stopped.  
  
The Goblin looked shocked for a moment, but got off his butt and said, "P.. Pl.Please, do you have the key?" She showed the key and he started walking ahead of them. They took it as they were to follow him and did so.  
  
Draco and Usagi were walking for what seemed eternity until they came up to two double white doors. The Goblin walked in to the desk filled with papers.  
  
" Eherm.Excuse me sir?." The goblin said. " Yes! Well what do you want!" The head Goblin snapped.  
  
"Th.This young lady would like to make a withdra-" He was interrupted. "Your point?! There are many people who come here that want to withdraw! What is your point!" The Head screached, while looking clearly annoyed and impatient.  
  
"This young lady would like to make a withdraw from vault 0001." Replied the Goblin.  
  
'What is going on?? Why are we in here? This has never happened before, and anyway, This is the heads office. The only people that come in here are..O yes Royalty. Usagi is the heir after all. HOW could I have Forgotton THAT??"  
  
While Draco was thinking to himself, yet another gasp was heard and Usagi turned her head toward the desk.  
  
"Usa-Hime? Is that you??" The head asked. She just nodded in reply. " Oh, Its been so long! You should have come for a visit. Ri..Right this way then ma'am." He started toward a door in the back of the office.  
  
They got into a cart and were passing at least Fifty different vaults with diamonds and rubys, and other jewels on the doors.  
  
Finally they got to two Extremely large double doors and the cart stopped.  
  
All over the doors there were rubys of different sizes and shapes. There were also a very large amount of cresent moons on the upper portions of it. The door itself was made of what looked like PURE gold!  
  
As Usagi got out of the cart, she tripped. Right before she was to hit the ground, Draco caught her and they both blushed. She finally got out of the cart and walked up to the doors.  
  
Her key was pure gold with waves of silver on the tip of it. She inserted the key and turned it clockwise. As it was opening, The Goblin was looking as impatient as ever.  
  
It opened to a very VERY large room with gold piles filled up to the roof. (at least that is what it looks like! Got a problem with it.Well TOO BAD) That was about one-hundred feet in the air!  
  
She walked into the vault and grabbed two pouches full of gold. She was about to head out when three bags caught her vision.  
  
" Dra-chan, can you come in here for a moment please?" she yelled/asked. ( she was too far in the vault to just say it in a normal voice OK???)  
  
After a few seconds of waiting, Draco appeared by her side. " What is it?" He asked.  
  
She motioned to the bags. He followed the direction, and saw what she was looking at. He walked over to the bags and looked into them and had a bit of a confused expression on his face.  
  
" Usa-chan, we won't be needing to go shopping today. Everything we need is in here except for a wand." He said. She nodded and went to pick up the bags. Usagi then turned a bit and looked like she was putting bags into nothing but air.  
  
They were disappearing though. Draco looked at her and she said automatically, " Sub-space pocket." He nodded back although he didn't know what that was.  
  
After Usagi got everything she needed, they left the vault and locked it back up.  
  
As they started to leave, Draco felt someone's eyes on them and turned his head. For a moment he thought that he saw a glow, but dismissed it as his imagination.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching..With glowing blood red eyes too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
well what do yas think.Is it good, or not? This is my longest chapter so far and thanks for waiting and I am SOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I have been..well...detained from this because of school work. Sorry again and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be updated soon. Please Read and Review.Ya know, The little Purple Button down on the left bottom side of this document?? Yea that. Press it. Review. Pressing= reviewing=happy me= happy you! HAPPY??? Well any ways. Bye.  
  
O and one more thing, do ya notice how every time someone gets to chapter 8 it gets messed up??? Well if that happens let me know in a review and I will start the chapter like another story and add onlike that ok. thanks.  
  
~~~~KittyKat~~~~ 


	8. The Mistery Man

You guys really want to know who the figure is huh?? Well ya gonna have to wait fer a while..Sorry that's not how my plan goes..(not that I have a plan by any means.) I know too many...'s but still.on with the story..LOL.like it I added more... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
~~~Last time~~~  
  
As they started to leave, Draco felt someone's eyes on them and turned his head. For a moment he thought that he saw a glow, but dismissed it as his imagination.  
  
~~~Now~~~  
  
~~in the shadows~~  
  
'I wonder when she should find out..Especially with that baka with her.' Thought the shadowy figure.  
  
~~normal pov~~  
  
They started their way back to Hogwarts when Draco bumped into someone he really disliked. (idiot.. I'm in a badish type of mood right now don't mind me if I put some bad things in parenthesis.)  
  
Again that person was Harry Potter. "Well hello Potter, were we not watching where we were going?" The Malfoy said with disqust.  
  
Usagi heard that name and reeled back a bit. She almost fell over until malfoy caught her. For that she was grateful but looked more than anything like she wanted to run away right then and there.  
  
But of course she couldn't so she would just have to deal with Draco for now. " Dra-chan," she said, " oni-gai, (sp?) tell them to go away." Right now she was cuddled up against Draco's chest, shaking like a child awoken from a bad dream.  
  
"Why are you with him? I bet he used a love potion on you.." Harry said. "I would do no such thing! HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE you insult me like that!? I may be me, and the way that I am and all, BUT I WOULD NEVER STOOP THAT LOW POTTER!!!" He cried.  
  
"And if I were you, I would leave here right now before you get a free flight to Alaska with your family jewels orbed half way across the world!" he added while advancing ever so slowly.  
  
" Whatever Malfoy." Harry replied and walked off. After a few minutes, Usagi relaxed and Draco came back over to her. She hugged them and they kept walking back to school.  
  
It didn't matter how much time he spent away from that potter kid (pothead) he would never like getting close to him. ' If he comes near me or my Usa- chan again, it is over for his freaken ass' he thought. " Where did that come from?" he softly whispered to himself.  
  
Finally they were back at Hogwarts, and they went inside. They were heading down a hall when all of the sudden peeves came out of no where. " Pe-Peeves is so happy that he gets to meet the Moon Princess! Peeves will do what ever she asks if she gets into trouble."  
  
He said while stammering, and blushing the brightest of pink you could possibly think of. She nodded to him. Some how she wasn't scared of any of the male ghosts or Peeves for that matter.  
  
And to her, that was definitely strange. After a moment he started down the other direction humming to himself a curious tune that sounded like the Sailor moon theme song. (lol I just had to put that in there...*gets slapped upside the head* Bish.Fine on with the story.)  
  
" Could you stop interrupting the story please!? Its getting really annoying!" Usagi said to the narrator...(Hey that's me!) " Yea and if ya don't let us get on with the story your ass is gonna be mine!" (* nods head* Ok you win)  
  
Draco and Usagi were ( --that's better--) at the front entrance to his room. He said the password (not tellen yet) and they went through a whole in the wall. ( sounds like cockroaches are problems there..or termites..or whatever eats through concrete.*Gets hit with a fryin pan* OUCH...FINE BACK TO THE STORY WITH HOPEFULLY NO MOR INTERRUPTIONS..*gets wacked again*)  
  
..( hey how did that fryin pan get there anyways???).  
  
Usagi threw herself on the bed and sighed with relief. " What are you sighing for? We didn't even have to go shopping" 'That's a good thing too' he added to himself.  
  
" I don't like to go shopping, and there are too many people out there anyway. I like it better in here." Usagi finished.  
  
He just nodded and sat down at the end of the bed. (Just for the record, I am typing with my eyes closed so if anathing is spelled wrong besides what was just spelled...Forget about it.I know it is wrong. And, or will know soon enough.)  
  
" So are you ready for school yet?" Draco asked. " Ugh! Don't even remind me! I don't even want to go there. Plus I don't think that Snape guy or what ever his name is, I don't think that he likes me too much." She said back to him.  
  
" Well you didn't exactly get on his good side in the first place ya know." He said.  
  
" Yea I know, but I had a good reason too though. I was really hurt and all and I was scared. He looked like..." ' I'm telling him too much' she said.  
  
" He looked like??" Draco pressed. When she didn't say anything, he got up and moved to the front of the bed and sat on the side looking at her face. She looked like she was sleeping but he new better.  
  
He grabbed the closest thing next to him. ( which wasn't exactly what I thought.) He hit her softly...well not so much softly, but he hit her with a pillow.  
  
She doubled over and glowered at him. Then she play-pouted. She got ready for the pounce and crouched like a cat getting ready to attack.  
  
He saw what was coming but didn't have any time to dodge, and even if he could, he wouldn't want her to land on the floor face first so he just stood there looking like a baka. (which in some cases he can be.)..(sorry)..  
  
She finally pounced and that landed them both on the floor laughing like someone was tickling them..That wasn't the case though. She was on top of him just staring him in the eyes. ( Nothing is going to happen like that You HENTAIS..well..maybe if..*gets hit over the head...* Consience: Don't tell them that. Its suppose to be in the story. Me: fine)  
  
All the sudden, he stops laughing and gets an evil glint in his eyes. Usagi, however, didn't notice that until it was too late.  
  
Draco turned over and landed on top of her with his famous smirk on his face. Then he said, " My turn." In a strangely calm voice that scared her quite a bit. But, when he started tickling her, she relaxed, Well, as much as she could anyways.  
  
He kept at it until there was a knock on the door, and abruptly stopped with Usagi blushing furiously. While she started to sit up, Draco went to the door and opened it.  
  
Standing there looking very curious and at the same time scowling, was Snape.  
  
" Why hello Professor. What brings you here?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
Snape answered calmly, " Well, lets see.First of all I heard laughing which is something you NEVER do.Secondly, I just wanted to see what you guys were up to. By the way how is she," Makes a motion to Usagi, " Doing? Is she getting any better with other people at all?"  
  
" Sorry to disappoint you sir, but I Do laugh. You just don't hear me. As for what we were doing, I was simply making a comment on that Baka Potter." When Draco said, 'Baka', Snape looked at him confusedly, but it went ignored.  
  
"And as for her doing better with other people, Why don't you come in here and take a look for yourself?", although that was more like a command.  
  
Snape nodded and started to walk passed him, when he thought he saw Snape's eyes turn red for a mere second. But, that was long enough for him to think of something.  
  
Draco started to walk a little faster ahead of the professor to Usagi. He stared at her with a look that said 'be careful'. She just looked at Draco for a moment.  
  
Out of no where there came a voice in his head that sounded like Usagi's. It said, 'Draco, It's not him. I know its not. He doesn't look the same and his walk is off. DRACO HE'S LIMPING!' the voice said.  
  
He looked a bit frightened now and though for a moment, 'That Is you isn't it Usa?' he waited for a moment then the voice came back saying yes. He thought for another moment, 'Don't look afraid to him, I know now who it is. He is just sizing you up.'  
  
She nodded and said out loud, " Hello Professor, how may I be of service?" He said nothing for a few seconds then replied, " I was just coming in here to see how you were doing." In a lower voice that only she could hear he added, " I know what happened to you. You don't need to be afraid of me, because soon you will know who I am." Snape said.  
  
With that, she saw his eyes and they flashed red and she looked shocked and backed away. Her mind was reeling too fast and it was with only one thought, 'Father?!' and she passed out.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Well how was it..Sorry for the cliffy, but I will need at least 5-10..make it just 7 reviews to continue. And please no flames. It is hard to do this. Just tell me is it good, bad.what??? Well please r/r. g-night. Oh yes and before I forget thanks fer all the reviews and HAPPY CHRISTMAS. 


End file.
